The Watcher goes into Pokemon
by The Faction's Lord
Summary: This is my first fic read my bio first thank you


The Watcher goes into Pokemon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I'm not getting anything from this and so on and so forth. A/N: I don't particularly like Pokemon, however I felt this would be an easy first story because I know a fair amount about it which is helpful also I wanted a story that wouldn't be seen by too many people at first also read my bio for an explanation as to what a Watcher is. Thank you.  
  
First Try  
  
"Well, lets try this out", said the new Watcher as he left his bedroom and stepped into the library, to describe the library one would have to say that massive was an understatement of an understatement, overcome with awe the Watcher wandered over to a shelf deciding to try the first book or item he saw. He saw Pokemon: the Movie, "Oh great, oh well let's give it a try", and with that he entered the movie, as before the scenery just changed around him. He saw the battle between Mew and Mewtwo, "Well while I'm here I might as well have some fun", then he did the same move that the previous watcher had performed in front of him. The swords appeared and he teleported in and started to give flesh wounds to both the fighters. So elusive he was that the three way melee had but one outcome. He had barely broken a sweat when he walked over to Ash. "Give me 2 pokeballs. Now", said the Watcher menacingly. "N-n-n-o" stuttered Ash as the teen loomed over him. "I said give me 2 pokeballs and unless you want me angry I advise you give them to me now". "H-h-here you go ". "Thank you, that might just be the first smart thing you've ever done". The Watcher casually lobbed both pokeballs to catch both Mew and Mewtwo, which was successful especially since he'd drastically weakened both. "Actually this is quite fun I think I'll get 8 badges then whip in the Pokemon league" . Then he left, disappeared, he was in Viridian City Pokemon centre. "I'd like you to heal these two Pokemon" the Watcher told the Nurse as he handed the 2 pokeballs over. "What name is it, please". "James". "Thank you very much they should be healed for you within the hour". "Good". One hour later. "Hello, my name is Giovanni the gym leader here". "Well I kind of guessed that as this is the gym". "Impudent boy I'll show you what real power is. Two Pokemon, anything goes. Go Rhydon ". "In that case, go Mewtwo, use psychic". After Rhydon had been thrown around and generally beaten up, "Rhydon come back, boy how did you get your hands on my prized possession". "I beat in a straight up fight, concede". "Never". "Then you shall have to pay the price". "Go Articuno". "Mewtwo have fun with this one". Mewtwo dazzled Articuno with brilliant psychic light and followed up by evading every attack Articuno could throw at him. "Articuno, Freeze him in place, then finish him". With it's master's permission Articuno unleashed a full torrent of blizzard that seemed to have Mewtwo frozen, to figuratively put the icing on the cake Articuno used sky attack to finally defeat Mewtwo, it was a bad mistake, just as Articuno was about to strike, Mewtwo teleported, and in doing so, letting Articuno knock itself out by crashing it into the floor. "Articuno come back, fine, here's your Earth Badge". As soon as he had the Earth Badge in his hand the Watcher teleported and proceeded to defeat every gym leader there was with only having to use Mewtwo, as he went on he ensured he captured Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur and a Dragonite. Within a week he was ready to go to the Pokemon league which was about six months away. He whiled away the time by defeating every trainer he could find, the hardest challenge he had was when he fought a water Pokemon trainer with Charizard, and still he only needed Charizard, although he had to visit a Pokemon centre afterwards, the second time in his life. He had already signed up for the Pokemon league when it came and the hardest fight he'd ever had, occurred in the final round. against Ash. "You (), you stole two pokeballs off me now you will pay even if you do use Mewtwo, go Beedrill". "Well then go Charizard". Beedrill a fried, Blastoise was boiled with it's own hydro pump, then came Ash's trump card, "Go Gyarados, use hyper beam now", the beam cut straight through Charizards flame-thrower and knocked him out. "Two can play at that game, Go Dragonite hyper beam it while it's still tired". That was the end of the fight, Gyarados already tired from his hyper beam was slaughtered by Dragonites own. With the end of the Pokemon league the Watcher had no reason to stay, so he left, now with 6 Pokemon at his command, his power already becoming considerable. 


End file.
